


Dog Person

by KarenHikari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On our first date I told you I was a dog person, didn't I?" Because sometimes humor was simply the best way to get away with what you've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a total senseless, fluffy drabble. A friend of mine showed me a picture with the dialogue that Maia and Jordan share down there and mentioned how maybe they could say that to each other as a joke. Later on I came with the mental image of the two of them in the couch and bum!, I had the story.
> 
> I hope you like it!

It was a nice Sunday afternoon, Simon was out with Isabelle and thus was the reason Jordan had decided to spend his day in the best way he could think of: in his house, laying in the sofa and with Maia sitting right with him, between the space between his legs, so that her head could rest on Jordan's chest.

They had been watching a movie together, 'An American Werewolf in Paris', and right now the credits marched pass the screen.

True was, they had only been watching the movie in partly, sometimes too busy talking to each other to actually pay attention to what the screen showed. Really, why bother correcting the werewolves' body or behavior when every Hollywood movie was just as bad?

The most attention they had been paying was probably at the end, when the man was with his girl, smiling at the camera as if nothing in this world could hurt him. He had the girl, he had the power and he was happy, what else could he ask for?

It was right then, as the white letters started to slide in against the black background of the screen that Maia spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a werewolf when they first bit you?" she asked. There was no remorse or rancor or despise in her voice, just curiosity, even when she had asked that before and knew the answer.

"On our first date I told you I was a dog person, didn't I?" Jordan retorted, giving her his most disarming smile.

"You're an idiot" she said, kicking him slightly in the arm, but the smile gave her away.

"You still love me" Jordan retorted petulantly.

Maia sighed, more exaggeratedly than she should have and then nodded.

"Yeah, I do" she said, turning to meet Jordan's chocolate eyes. "Don't make me regret that".

At some point, Jordan clicked the 'off' button in the remote control and leaned down to kiss her. Or maybe she leaned down. It didn't matter.

Because really, who wanted to watch a love story full of plot flaws and anachronisms when they could have all of that in full—color and in real life?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a little dhort, but please let me know your opinions!
> 
> Read you soon!


End file.
